This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Wekslats`. The plant is a bushy upright plant, cultivated for outdoor garden decoration and greenhouse cultivation. It was discovered as a naturally occurring mutation of the parent cultivar `Arobipy` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,714), the disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.